


stay high!

by belleslettresx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettresx/pseuds/belleslettresx
Summary: Kau mati karena rindu. Kau mati karena ingin pergi ke luar, membunuh, membunuh, dan mengecup Levimu.





	

— _karena bukankah ia, yang harus terus hidup untuk melupakan?_

* * *

 

**stay high!**

GinevraPutri

Shingeki no Kyojin © **Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 

Musik menghujam telingamu.

Malam itu lampu disko mendominasi visualisasi yang jatuh pada retina. Seluruh tubuhmu bergerak, berjingkrak, mengikuti irama lagu. Bukan hanya kau, sebenarnya. Ada manusia-manusia kebanyakan uang di sini, mereka yang kurang kerjaan sekaligus hobi menjalang— di sini, _ya_. Banyak yang tak kau kenal memang, namun kau tidak mau keluar. Kendati kau juga tidak masuk di tiga kategorinya, jujur saja. Kau cuma mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk melupakan. Kabur dari markas pelatihan bukan hal yang mudah, jadi kau tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Kau butuh bertahan untuk beberapa jam ke depan, mungkin semalaman, atau satu dekade kemudian? Tidak ada yang tahu, karena mereka sudah menyerah di tengah jalan. _Selalu_ , begitu. Tapi kau tidak akan berhenti sampai kau berhasil melupakan, _kan?_ Kau tidak akan melangkah ke pintu keluar sampai kau berhenti merindukan. Untuk itu, sementara tubuhmu tidak bisa berhenti, begitu pula dengan jemari yang menggenggam gelas kaca di kiri. Isinya masih kau minum separuh, meskipun sudah gelas keenam, kalau tidak salah hitung, _sih_. Lagipula, memangnya siapa kau, berani-beraninya mengesampingkan kesenangan demi menghitungi gelas-gelas tolol?

Selengkingan tawa busuk menjambak-jambak tenggorokanmu.

Kau tidak gila, setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya. Hah. Buktinya saja kau masih mampu mengingat beberapa detail— beberapa saja, mungkin, _ya_.

Kau tertawa lebih keras.

Kau ingin percaya pusat hiburan memang dibangun untuk menghibur. Kau ingin percaya hidupmu bukan cuma omong kosong, bukan seperti mayat ibumu yang dicacah dengan gigi seri sampai darah bermuncratan, bukan pula seperti mayatmu yang akan dimuntahkan dari perut titan secara terpisah suatu saat nanti, tapi bukan pula seperti Levi Ackerman yang pergi, _pergi_ , dan yang kau percayai adalah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Sementara yang didengungkannya adalah kembali membawa lambung titan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Hanji Zoe, dan akan selalu kembali untuk manusia-manusia yang menunggunya. Untuk mereka yang menunggu kopral mudanya kembali. Untuk Eren Jaeger yang dibuang dari tim dan disuruh beristirahat. Untukmu yang tidak berdaya, tidak berguna, cuma makan dan berbaring sepanjang hari, menganggurkan peralatan manuver 3Dmu, sudah persis babi ternak yang menunggu waktunya disembelih.

Rasamu pun lebih baik disembelih dari dulu ketimbang begini. Ketimbang meyakini Levi bakalan mati, _mati_ , **_mati_**. Kaptenmu Smith akan pulang selamat seperti biasa, membawa lebih banyak beban di pundak, dengan kereta-kereta penuh onggokan potongan tubuh, tapi tak satu pun yang berasal dari spesies titan. Semuanya manusia, dan kau akan jadi yang pertama kali tertawa keras-keras, berguling di tanah, dan meludahkan percayamu itu ke wajah tak berbentuk milik kopral muda kesayangan yang sudah dikoyak titan.

Akan bagus kalau kepalanya sekalian ditelan, tidak terselamatkan, jadi kau bisa mulai yakin memang sejak awal hidupmu mirip-mirip babi begini— tidak pernah masuk regu khusus, tidak pernah bertransformasi jadi titan hilang akal, tidak pernah kenal si bangsat itu.

Ah, siapa tadi namanya? Oh, ya, Levi- _sialan_ -Ackerman— dan kenapa sakitnya masih terasa, Tuhan, di mana pun Ia berada bagimu? Apa kau dari tadi tidak mabuk-mabuk juga?

Menelan habis cairan panas yang mengaliri tenggorokanmu, kau meminta lebih pada bartender di meja seberang. Ia balas menertawakanmu, berkata bahwa kau akan berakhir muntah-muntah di toilet pojokan dan minta mama menjemput. Kau tidak peduli. Mamamu sendiri sudah mati dikunyah titan. Meremas sedikit dollar dalam genggamanmu, kau menyorongkannya ke telapak tangan. Senyum memaksa dipajang. _Berikan-aku-minumannya-Tuan_ dengan serak dibisikkan.

Kau ini tipikal bocah dengan mulut besar kalau disuruh membual, giliran dicampakkan saja kayak sudah mau mati betulan.

Memang mau mati sih, kalau boleh jujur. Kau sudah terluka, sudah cedera, sebegitu parahnya sampai bertarung pun tidak bisa. Fatal karena menyebabkanmu ditinggal di distrik bobrok ini. Fatal karena menyebabkan Levi _mu_ pergi sesuka hati tanpa mampu kau awasi.

Antara takut kehilangan kopral atau takut kehilangan calon pacar, kau sendiri bimbang menentukan.

Tapi toh yang terpenting kini justru memastikan kesadaranmu tidak kembali seutuhnya, tidak berpikir, tidak merasa— karena _sakit_ , tentu saja, tipikal sakit yang tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak melupakannya. Jika kau tidak berhenti merindukannya. Karena sakitnya condong pada rasa yang kau tahu tak berbalas, terlalu liar dan lepas, terlalu berpengaruh sampai harus dilenyapkan demi profesionalitas kerja. Kau merasa tidak berhak menamai perasaan, karena perasaan bukan sesuatu yang pantas memiliki keberadaan— parasit ilegal yang memang tidak digariskan untuk sembuh.

Sekali ini dan seterusnya, kau tidak mau didatangi di tiap malam-malammu, dibuat tersenyum begitu manis dan sejurus kemudian menangis. Kau tidak mau dimampiri di tiap pejaman matamu, kau tidak mau menunggu, lagi, _lagi_ , dan kembali pada percaya yang sudah basi. Kau tidak mau disuruh bangun setiap pagi, kau tidak mau diberitahu semuanya baik-baik saja, berulang kali, sampai rasanya begitu mati. Kau tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, sepi, sunyi, dan menerka-nerka bagaimana Levi menyayat tengkuk si pirang, lewat kiri atau lewat kanan— kau tidak mau lagi, sementara yang di sana tidak sereceh pun menaruh peduli.

Kau mati karena rindu. Kau mati karena ingin pergi ke luar, membunuh, _membunuh_ , dan mengecup Levi _mu_. Kau mati karena ia. Kau mati karena cedera bodohmu. Kau mati karena Levi tak membiarkanmu ikut. Kau mati karena tak berguna, karena tak mampu mengubah diri menjadi makhluk yang sama jahanamnya dengan musuh. Kau mati karena cuma bisa diam ketimbang melindungi, cuma bisa tidur ketimbang menghajar, cuma bisa minum ketimbang hidup.

Tapi kau sendiri yang menetapkan perintah, _kan_? Kau diharuskan untuk tetap di sini, tetap menenggak gelas-gelas sialan, tetap bergerak mengikuti musik. Kau diharuskan untuk tetap berjingkrak-jingkrak, tetap tertawa-tawa hingga mulutmu berbusa, sampai kapan pun, begini sajalah. Bersenang-senanglah. Karena kau yang harus terus hidup dalam bayangan minumanmu, dentuman musikmu, dan tawa palsumu, di bawah gemerlapan lampu, terus hidup untuk bersenang-senang— karena bukankah itu kau, Eren Jaeger, yang harus terus hidup untuk melupakan Levi Ackerman _mu_?

 

* * *

 

**.fin**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: saya barusan aja habis denger lagunya Tove Lo yang Habits (I gotta stay highhh all the timeee to forget I’m missing youuuu— duh). pertanyaannya adalah kenapa, dari sekian banyak fandom yang saya kenal, saya malah nulis di snk yang sebegitu murninya untuk dinodai tulisan receh saya— (dan asing buat saya yang emang hidup di gua karena baru nonton liveactionnya dua minggu lalu)? /yha. terima kasih untuk para pembaca, dan terakhir, as always, maafkan saya atas kekhilafan ini, Tuhan. /krai


End file.
